Ox'arcvor
Intelligent, vicious, and almost as enigmatic as they are utterly narcissistic. Few creatures match the strange and bizaarre nature of the Ox'arcvor. Commonly called Intellect Skinners, for their parasitic and reproductive manner, Ox'arcvor exist within the Sea of Fallen Stars and are currently in a war with the numerous other factions within the area. The Ox'arcvor are a disgusting combination of physical traits and biologies, and this biology is almost impossible to study thanks to their obsession with remaining as utterly misunderstandable as possible. Wherever the Ox'arcvor came from, or why they do as they do, is unknown. From all accounts in the Sea of Fallen Stars, the Ox'arcvor simply appeared out of the darkness of the void. Constantly gliding through the void like a blade in the dark the Ox'arcvor slither closer to their unknown agenda, if they even have an agenda. Anatomy If anything the Ox'arcvor are as bizarre as the Eldar are arrogant or Orks disorderly. The Intellect Skinners are a disgusting combination of physiological traits that should have never been combined. The Ox'arcvor are a repulsive hybrid of a worm and a brain. These creatures have multiple eye stalks with a single large central eye, inumerable slimy tendrils, arachnid-like legs, and large wide maws attached to specific tendrils that constantly leak with their thick saliva. Ox'arcvor acquired their nickname, Intellect Skinners, by their method of growth. Ox'arcvor are essentially ageless, and can continue to grow so long as they remain well-fed. Ox'arcvor start out very tiny, barely an inch long, and appear like eyeless tadpoles. They slither along through water waiting to be devoured so they might infect their host. Once the Ox'arcvor has been eaten, they slither through the body towards the center of the nervous system. Once they make connection with the center of the system, they attach their lamprey like mouths onto the brain constantly feeding themselves on the blood of their prey. As per their name, the Ox'arcvor also devour the psychic potential of their prey. Growing more and more intelligent, and larger in size as well, with each prey they infect. Once their prey is dead, and they've properly fed themselves of the corpse, they dive deep into the flesh of the corpse to undergo metamorphosis. They grow their central eye and begin to grow larger, although they haven't yet reached the proper intelligence that Ox'arcvor are known for. As they feed off larger, and more intelligent, prey they grow larger and gain more appendages. Once a Ox'arcvor is too large to find stealthly infect their hosts, at this point they have generally gained their spider-like limbs, they must batter them with their psychic minds. Forcing through their delicate barriers and defenses the Ox'arcvor will force their prey to sleep before devouring their brains, adding more intelligence to their already lethal minds and growing larger. The largest of the Ox'arcvor are so fat that they must remain in the spawning pools of their kind, these large Intelliect Skinners are commonly known as Elder Flayers. Only the largest, and therefore the most intelligent, of Ox'arcvor are allowed to reproduce. As the weak must die, and the strong multiply. Splitting off from their great minds asexually, Ox'arcvor reproduce every few centries in great patches known as Spawning Tides. Hundreds of thousands of Ox'arcvor are spawned only to be cannibalised by the Elder Flayers, those that survived are implanted in hosts so that they may grow to be proper members of the Arcvor Consortium. The numerous eyes of the Ox'arcvor give them unsurpassed visual capabilities. They can see all around them, making it especially hard to surprise an Intellect Skinner adding onto their reputation. They can see in numerous types of vision. Able to see the heat their prey give off, and even able to see in the darkest of shadows as if there was perfect lighting conditions. Ox'arcvor eyes are similar in size to that of a small stone, and they bob up and down on stalks that allow three sixty rotation. The largest of these eyes rests on no stalk but instead lays in the direct center of the Ox'arcvor. The center eye has multiple pupils that constantly shift around to gaze at everything around them, but when the Ox'arcvor's attention is drawn all the pupils collid to stare at whatever object holds their attention. The countless slimy tentacles that Ox'arcvor have are barbed and wired straight to their brain, allowing them to connect with their prey's nervous system and devour their very chemical being. Some of these tentacles are longer than others and are tipped with large vicious mouths, these mouths serve no other purpose than to consume and do not possess any vocal capabilities. ... Psykers ... Civilization and Philosophy ... Technology ... Wargear ... Automatons ... Cybernetic ... Cadagir Craft ... Vehicles ... Other Technology ... Category:Xenos Species Category:Xenos Category:Eye of Anutk